


I said stay!

by heart_made_fullmetal



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, M/M, hidekane, kanehide - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heart_made_fullmetal/pseuds/heart_made_fullmetal
Summary: Kaneki doesn't like the thought of Hide walking home at night





	

It was about 1:30am when Hide and Kaneki left the park they spent some many nights talking about mundane things: homework, what happened at school that day, movies that just came out, the hottest band as of recent, and other things typically found in teenage conversation.

To be perfectly honest, moments and conversations like these are what Kaneki valued and treasured the most; it made him feel like everything in his life was normal and alright. Kaneki admired ability to proudly vocalize his likes and dislikes during their conversations. 

But now it was late and it was time to head home. Just like always, Hide walked Kaneki back to his aunts house- not his house, it was never a place he could call his own-and it was a routine that has been going on since they were in middle school. Now they were in high school, and Kaneki wondered it if was alright for Hide to continue walking him home like he was a small child; he wondered if Hide was bothered by the fact that he continues to baby Kaneki.

Kaneki looked over at his blond friend, who continued talking about a new band that he just discovered from Sweden. He was sure that Hide knew that Kaneki’s thoughts were elsewhere.

“Something on your mind?”

Kaneki shook his head and smiled knowingly. Hide figured out that Kaneki will talk to him when he’s ready and went back to his previous topic.

* * *

Once they reached the outside of the Asaoka’s gate, Hide was ready to part with Kaneki, but he grabbed Hide before he went too far.

“Hide, stay,” Kaneki spoke with a faint voice.

“Hm?” 

“It’s late, and I worry about you when you walk home late.” Kaneki confessed.

Kaneki always did worry for his friend because he knows ghouls prowl the area and doesn’t want Hide to be put in danger.

“I’m fine! Don’t worry about me” Hide reassured with the same cheery expression he always gives Kaneki. It was radiant. It made Kaneki want to protect that smile even more. Kaneki pulled Hide’s arm closer to his chest and trapped Hide.

“Hide!” Kaneki was going to scold Hide.

“I don’t want your aunt to get you in trouble for having me over.” Hide was still thinking of Kaneki. Hide was always making sure Kaneki was safe and out of trouble, and Hide didn’t take care of his own well-being, and it made Kaneki a little mad at him.

“Who cares? She’ll find something to blame me for!” Kaneki’s voice raised an octave; he was getting a little antsy now.

“Kaneki, it’s fine. Really.” Hide was pulling at his arm to get it out of Kaneki’s grip. Kanek was cursing his weak body right now, so he let go of Hide.

“Then I’ll walk you home.” Kaneki threatened, though it wasn’t so much of a threat for Hide.

Hide, averting his eyes from Kaneki’s, sighed and brushed back his hair. Hide’s home was 45 minutes away and didn’t want Kaneki to go out of his way, and even though Hide’s parents didn’t mind Kaneki going over, Hide worried how Kaneki’s aunt will feel about all of this; she probably wouldn’t care. It was late too, and Kaneki did have a point; it was dangerous to be out walking around so late.

“Ok. I stay the night. I’ll sneak out through the window in the morning before your aunt wakes up. Deal?” Hide put out his hand, waiting for Kaneki to shake it.

Kaneki beamed and shook his friends hand and lead him inside.

Kaneki sleep peacefully knowing his best friend was safe by his side.


End file.
